


IRL (In Real Life)

by Galaxy_Angst



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is emotionally constipated, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), F/M, Group chat, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Jealous Arthur, Lancelot has a crush on Gwen, Lancelot is so pure, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana is done with everyone, Pining Arthur, Pining Gwaine, Protective Gwaine, Protective Merlin, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Uther Pendragon’s A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Angst/pseuds/Galaxy_Angst
Summary: Merlin & friends chat on their phones. Everything seems fine, but then again not everything is as it seems.More so when you can’t see the other side of the screen.





	1. The match.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so one of my friends has made a BNHA fanfic where the characters basically have a group chat. And I’ve felt inspired by the group chat idea 😇 @Unnecessarily_Sarcastic 
> 
> Here is a link to her BNHA fanfic https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155295
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first fanfic I’ve done for the Merlin fandom 😊  
> I’m on S3 currently and I got up to Episode 7 I think? 
> 
> I ship Merlin/Gwaine, Merlin/Arthur.
> 
> I kinda ship Merlin/Lancelot and Gwen/Arthur. 
> 
> Just so you guys know I won’t be bashing Gwen 👏🏻 
> 
> And I was very disappointed when I found out that the tag Uther Pendragon’s A+ Parenting wasn’t a thing! 
> 
> Like.. Uther isn’t a good parent at all. Like can we make it a tag that comes up when you type out his name for tags please? 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter & I would appreciate it if you guys could comment. I feel happy when ppl comment (nicely)

•Knights chat• 

*Today* 

 **Gwaine** : Heyo~ anybody up yet? Sent at 06:45 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : For the love of God... go to sleep. Sent at 06:46 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : I can’t 😫 I’m too excited for today! Sent at 06:46 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Well ‘today’ will still be there when you wake up. Go to sleep. Sent at 06:47 AM

 

 **Gwaine** : I don’t feel tired tho, and we’ve only like an hour until it’s time to go! Sent at 06:47 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : We leave and meet up at the train station at 08:23 AM, please sleep. Sent at 06:48 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : Guys... it’s 6 in the morning. Sent at 06:48 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Sorry Lance. Sent at 06:48 Am 

 

 **Gwaine** : Lance! Sent at 06:49 AM

 

 **Arthur** : I’m going back to sleep, see you guys later at the station. Sent at 06:49 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : I’m going back to sleep as well 😴 Sent at 06:49 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Oh C’mon guys. Sent at 06:50 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Guys. Sent at 06:50 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : GUYS 😞 Sent at 06:50 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Fine then, ignore me why don’t you 😢 sent at 06:51 AM 

 

•Merlin & Gwaine• 

*Today* 

 **Gwaine** : Merl, Lance and Arty are being so mean to me! Sent at 06:52 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Arty? You mean Arthur? Sent at 06:52 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Yeah! The pompous  brat prince 😒 Sent at 06:53 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Back to old nicknames now are we? Sent at 06:53 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : They won’t talk to me. Sent at 06:53 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Why won’t they? Sent at 06:54 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Because it’s not time to get up to go to the station yet 😢 Sent at 06:54 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : It’s... almost 7 in the morning. They should be getting up soon so they can be properly prepared 😑 Sent at 06:55 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Yeah. They’re both being lazy, but I’m not 😤 I’m being prepared. Sent at 06:55 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Aren’t I, Merl? Sent at 06:55 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Absolutely 👍🏻 Sent at 06:56 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : You gonna cheer for me? Sent at 06:56 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : 🤔 At the match? Sent at 06:56 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Yeah, you’re gonna be there right? Sent at 06:57 AM

 

 **Merlin** : Of course, Gaius and me will be cheering for you guys as always 👏🏻 Sent at 06:57 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Yeah, but are you gonna be cheering for me? Sent at 06:57 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Yeah 🤨 I just told you that we’ll be cheering for you. Sent at 06:58 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Okay. Sent at 06:58 AM

 

 **Merlin** : Are you alright? Sent at 06:58 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Yeah, so you’ll meet us at the station at 8:23 then? Sent at 06:59 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : I could meet you earlier. Sent at 07:02 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : I mean those guys said they won’t be at the station until 08:23 😔 Sent at 07:03 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : No, I meant that I could meet up with you sooner. Sent at 07:04 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : You... want to meet up with me sooner? Sent at 07:04 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Can you read our messages properly? Sent at 07:05 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : You wanna see me 😙 you want to have some alone time with me~ Sent at 07:05 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : It’s nothing weird! Stop making it weird! Sent at 07:06 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : *gasp* you think wanting to see me is weird 😭 Sent at 07:06 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : You wound me! Sent at 07:06 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Gwaine, I’m sorry 😂 Sent at 07:07 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : I’m heartbroken, but yeah sure we can meet up a bit earlier. I’ll swing by your house in like... 15 minutes. Sent at 07:07 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : I don’t think that’s a good idea, Gwaine. Not all of us have the house more or less to ourselves. Sent at 07:08 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Aw yeah I forgot 😅 We wouldn’t want to disturb poor Gaius. Sent at 07:08 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : I’ll walk to your house now and I’ll leave a message for Gaius just to let him know. And we’ll meet him with those two at the station later. Sent at 07:09 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Sounds like a good plain, but I’ll meet you half way 👌🏻 Sent at 07:09 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Oh you don’t have to. Sent at 07:09 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Gwaine? Sent at 07:11 AM 

 

•Gwen & Arthur• 

*Today* 

 **Gwen** : Good morning 😊 Sent at 07:39 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Good morning, Gwen👍🏻 Sent at 07:43 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : In good spirits today? Sent at 07:43 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : I suppose, although Gwaine messaged on our group chat at 6 this morning. Sent at 07:44 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Haha that sounds just like him tbh 😂 Sent at 07:44 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : He messages you at 6 in the morning? Sent at 07:45 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Not often, but sometimes if he’s drunk I might find a few messages from him. Sent at 07:45 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : That man has no common sense. Sent at 07:46 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Arthur, this is Gwaine we’re talking about. Sent at 07:46 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Yes, the man with no idea what a healthy lifestyle means. Sent at 07:47 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Anyway, do you think you could pick me up? Sent at 07:47 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : I mean I’m trying to get ready right now, Gwen. Sent at 07:48 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Arthur, I’m stranded at the hospital. I don’t have money to call for a taxi and it’s pouring it down! Sent at 07:48 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Can’t you ask Morgana for a lift? Sent at 07:49 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Arthur! Sent at 07:50 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Alright Alright! I’ll come and get you. Sent at 07:50 AM 

 

•Uther & Arthur• 

*Today* 

 

 **Arthur** : I need to pick Gwen up from the hospital real quick. I’ll be back soon. Sent at 07:54 AM 

 

 **Uther** : Don’t you dare. Sent at 07:54 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Father, please I need to pick her up. Sent at 07:55 AM 

 

 **Uther** : No. What you need to do is get ready to meet the boys at the station. Sent at 07:55 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : I promised I’d pick her up. Sent at 07:56 AM 

 

 **Uther** : Arthur, this isn’t something to argue against. You’re not going to pick her up. Sent at 07:56 AM 

 

•Gwen & Arthur• 

*Today* 

 

 **Arthur** : Gwen, I can’t come and get you. Sent at 07:59 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : What do you mean? Sent at 07:59 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Dad won’t let me pick you up. You’re going to have to call Morgana or someone else. Sent at 08:01 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Arthur, you’ve got to stand up to him. Sent at 08:01 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Bye Gwen. Sent at 08:02 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Arthur! Sent at 08:02 AM 

 

•The Knights• 

*Today* 

 

 **Lancelot** : I’m almost at the station. Sent at 08:17 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : I’m already there with Merlin 😊 Sent at 08:18 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : I’m there now, but I can’t see you @Gwaine. Sent at 08:19 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : We’re standing by that weird statue of a dragon. Sent at 08:20 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : I’m at the station now. Sent at 08:20 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : I can see you @Arthur. You’re going in the wrong direction btw... Sent at 08:21 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : What are you a stalker. Sent at 08:22 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : I’m just saying I could see you from where I was. Turn around 😈 Sent at 08:24 AM

 

 **Gwaine** : Merlin’s laughing at that ‘manly scream’ of yours 😆 @Arthur. Sent at 08:26 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Well tell Merlin that he’ll be screaming in a minute @Gwaine. Sent at 08:27 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : That’s kind of suggestive... Sent at 08:28 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : IKR. Back off @Arthur you’ve already got a nice girlfriend! Sent at 08:28 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : It’s Merlin for goodness sake, also @Lancelot why are we texting to each other when we’re right next to each other? Sent at 08:29 AM

 

 **Gwaine** : GUYS WE’RE GONNA BE LATE, THE TRAIN LEAVES IN 3 MINUTES! Sent at 08:29 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : Feck! Wait what about Uther and Gaius? Sent at 08:29 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : Oh nvm @Arthur just said they’re carpooling together today. Sent at 08:30 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Stop @ ing me. I am literally running next to you! Sent at 08:30 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : GUYS THE TRAIN. PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE ON THE TRAIN?? Sent at 08:31 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Yeah, we barely managed to get on but we made it. What about you and Merlin? Sent at 08:31 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : We made it on fine, Merl is just texting Gaius now. He looks so tired 😚 Sent at 08:31 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : @Gwaine  I swear you must have the biggest crush on Merlin 😂 Sent at 08:32 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : *gasp* stop exposing me like this @Lancelot 😓 Sent at 08:32 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : When did we start @ each other all of a sudden? Sent at 08:32 AM

 

 **Lancelot** : It’s fun and we know it’s a perfect way to annoy Arthur Pendragon 😁 Sent at 08:33 AM

 

 **Lancelot** : @Arthur 😇 sent at 08:33 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : It’s one of the ways we can rebel against our brat prince 😈 Sent at 08:34 AM 

 

•Merlin & Gwen•

 

 **Merlin** : So, you’ve had a little mishap with Arthur today? Sent at 08:47 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Not really, but it’s just his dad. I wanted Arthur to give me a ride home bcs I visited my dad at the hospital as you know. I didn’t Have money for a taxi and it was raining, Arthur’s dad stopped him from picking me up and I guess I got a little mad... told him he should stand up to his dad. Sent at 08:49 AM  

 

 **Merlin** : Arthur is... well he just has trouble with his dad. Uther is really controlling and I think he manipulates Arthur... don’t be too hard on him. Sent at 08:50 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Morgana mentioned Uther being like that... she hates him Merlin. That’s why she keeps leaving home, but she keeps coming back bcs he makes things difficult for Arthur. Sent at 08:52 AM

 

 **Merlin** : Yeah, Morgana is more so openly effected by Uther than Arthur. Things will get better, sorry but we’re coming close to our stop and Gwaine is being nosy  see you later 👍🏻 Sent at 08:53 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : I hope your right, Merlin. Sent at 08:56 AM 


	2. The drama club?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the match, a few of the squad talk about trying out a drama club. 
> 
> That and Gwaine decides to try to ask Merlin out for lunch ^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uther is a bad dad and I don't care what anyone says XD 
> 
> I've decided on this story having 5 chapters, and after this chapter, there are now 3 chapters remaining ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy.

* **Morgana & Merlin** *

 *Today* 

 

 **Merlin** : Arthur is a prat. Sent at 10:24 AM 

 

 **Morgana** : *Sent video at 10:26 AM : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FavUpD_IjVY&index=30&list=LL1X-5tynE0E9qSvZTOb8P5Q&t=0s&safe=true

 

 **Morgana** : Do you like cows, Merlin? Sent at 10:29 AM

 

 **Merlin** : What is wrong with you. Sent at 10:31 AM

 

 **Merlin** : Arthur is limping around like an idiot. Lance took one of his trainers and threw it into the woods near the pitch! It is really muddy today XD Sent at 10:32 AM

 

 **Morgana** : Tell Lance that he has my protection and utter respect. Sent at 10:35 AM

 

 **Merlin** : He chucked his trainer into the woods! Uther is going to kill him :/ Sent at 10:37 AM

 

 **Merlin** : Unless that's what you want to happen. Sent at 10:38 AM

 

 **Morgana** : Merlin, please. Arthur needs to learn to stand up to Uther someday, perhaps this may be that day. Lancelot is a Saint. Sent at 10:40 AM

 

 **Merlin** : Lancelot is a dead man. Sent at 10:41 AM

 

 **Morgana** : He may be a dead man, but he is a good man. Sent at 10:42 AM

 

 **Merlin** : I have to go, Arthur just fell face first :)  Gwaine is possibly having a heart attack from laughing. Sent at 10:45 AM

 

 **Morgana** : Send me pictures. Sent at 10:45 AM

 

 **Merlin** : No. Sent at 10:46 AM

 

*** Camelot squad chat ***

* Today * 

 

 **Lancelot** : Okay... so where did @Arthur and @Merlin go? Sent at 11:19 AM 

 

 **Morgana** : Last I heard from Merlin, Arthur had fallen onto his face :) Sent at 11:19 AM

 

 **Lancelot** : And that's funny to you is it? Sent at 11:19 AM 

 

 **Morgana** : Is it to you? Sent at 11:20 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : Yeah ;) Sent at 11:20 AM 

 

 **Morgana** : Oh my god. Did The Lancelot actually agree with me ;) Sent at 11:21 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : Listen, admittedly it was kind of funny. BUT it was very short lived. Sent at 11:21 AM

 

 **Morgana** : Always the Saint... Sent at 11:21 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : What is this, The Lance and little goth girl show? Sent at 11:23 AM 

 

 **Morgana** : Excuse you @Gwaine what makes you feel so entitled to making schoolyard taunts? Sent at 11:23 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : I'm very entitled I'll have you know. But you know what? Sent at 11:23 AM 

 

 **Morgana** : What? Sent at 11:24 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : You didn't my statement. Sent at 11:24 AM

 

 **Lancelot** : Okay, guys. Please, this is totally beside the point at hand here. Sent at 11:26 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : I messaged Merl not too long ago. Sent at 11:26 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : Yeah? Sent at 11:26 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Yeah ^w^ He said that he took Arthur to get cleaned up in one of the public toilets near the pitch. Sent at 11:27 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Oh cool, but the question is did he take Arthur into the guy's toilet or the girl's toilets? Sent at 11:27 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : Not exactly the time for jokes, friend. Sent at 11:28 AM 

 

 **Gaius** : Indeed. Sent at 11:29 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : GAIUS?! Sent at 11:29 AM 

 

 **Gaius** : In the flesh. Sent at 11:29 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : In the flesh, really? 11:29 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : We're all texting, so we're not all here in the flesh...? Sent at 11:30 AM

 

 **Gaius** : Do not question me and my ways. Sent at 11:30 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Gah you're so extra Gaius. Sent at 11:30 AM

 

 **Morgana** : HA HA HA. @Gwaine Sent at 11:31 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : @Gwaine uhm... Gwaine? Sent at 11:31 AM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Yeah? ;) Sent at 11:32 AM 

 

 **Gwen** : Shut up ^^ Sent at 11:32 AM 

 

*** Merlin & Lancelot * **

*Today* 

 

 **Lancelot** : Merlin? I asked those guys in the group chat and Gwen said that you're in the toilets with Arthur? Sent at 11:34 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Hey, oh yeah we're in the toilets. Arthur's pretty muddy and I don't think he fancied _facing_ everybody XD Sent at 11:34 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : That's good, not that Arthur falling over is good I mean that it is good that he's getting cleaned up. Sent at 11:34 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Yeah, well I was hoping that falling on his face might teach him some manners - alas he's still a prat :) Sent at 11:35 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : He's almost cleaned up, although he is now talking about not wanting to just go home. Sent at 11:35 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : Oh? That's kind of worrying. Sent at 11:36 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : He's been saying stuff like that more than usual. Last week, for instance, he showed up in the afternoon looking a little worn out asking if he could stay for a while and he ended up going home on Friday! Sent at 11:36 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : Wait when did he show up? Sent at 11:37 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : He showed up on Tuesday. Something just isn't right about him recently. Sent at 11:37 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : Uther must have been acting up. I saw them the week before when classes were over, and it looked like they were arguing. Sent at 11:38 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Wait, where were they after classes? Sent at 11:38 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : They were in the carpark just arguing near Uther's car, but Morgana was in the driver's passenger seat. She looked really mad about something. Sent at 11:39 AM

 

 **Merlin** : Well, that can't have been anything good. It's all so weird. Sent at 11:39 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : It's probably not my place to say this... but don't you think Uther is being so controlling of them? He's constantly ordering Arthur around and he almost puts Morgana on this high pedestal and always tries to control everything she does from what she wears in his house to how he wants her to behave... it's just so wrong. Sent at 11:39 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : You're right, everything you said is true. I've been thinking about trying to find a way to get Arthur away from Uther more besides going to college, visiting us or going to play football and I've found this drama club thing. Sent at 11:40 AM 

 

 **Lancelot** : Drama club? That sounds promising and I'm sure Arthur and Gwaine would fit right in ^^ maybe it's something we could all do as a group? Sent at 11:40 AM 

 

 **Merlin** : Yeah that'd be great! Sent at 11:40 AM 

 

*** Arthur & Morgana * **

*Today* 

 

 **Arthur** : Hey, uh Merlin invited me to try out this drama club in town. He asked me to ask if you wanted to try it out.  Sent at 11:55 AM 

 

 **Morgana** : Why would Merlin do that? He has my number, Arthur.  Sent at 11:55 AM 

 

 **Morgana** : You want me to come along? Sent at 11:56 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Yes. Sent at 11:56 AM 

 

 **Morgana** : Alright then, Arthur. Sent at 11:57 AM 

 

 **Arthur** : Thank you, Morgana. Sent at 11:57 AM

 

* **Gwaine & Merlin** * 

* Today* 

 

 **Merlin** : Hey Gwaine :) Sent at 12:23 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Greetings and Salutations, Merlin ;) What can I do for you? Sent at 12:24 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : I was wondering if you'd want to join me and some of the others in this drama club downtown? Sent at 12:25 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Do they give out free food? Sent at 12:25 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : -_- Set at 12:26 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : I'm sorry!  Yeah, sure I'll come with you guys. Where is it tho? Sent at 12:26 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : It's surprisingly close by the church 0_0 Sent at 12:27 PM

 

 **Gwaine** : Hmm  I'm not sure about this now Merl, those poor nuns might just not be able to focus on Judus when I'm nearby :,/ Sent at 12:28 PM

 

 **Merlin** : You mean Jesus right? Sent at 12:28 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Eh Judus must have been a good guy too right? Sent at 12:29 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : Uhmmm... no not really XD Sent at 12:30 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Oh well they're practically the same! Jesus > Judus? See very similar.  Sent at 12:30 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : Stop typing XD Sent at 12:31 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : I'll go to this drama thing with you okay? But can you like pick me up when we try it out, bcs I still don't know where it is :/ Sent at 12:32 PM

 

 **Merlin** : Yeah, I'll be driving over to get you. But after picking you up I'll need to go get Arthur, Morgana, Lancelot and maybe Gwen before we head down to the drama place. Sent at 12:32 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : Personally I think you'll do really well in the club, Gwaine :) Sent at 12:33 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : What gives you that idea? Sent at 12:34 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : You... have a very dramatic flair. Sent at 12:34 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Aw well aren't you sweet. Ah well don't go telling that to everyone Mer (Ppl might get the wrong idea) Sent at 12:35 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : What 'wrong idea'? Sent at 12:35 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : That I'm full of myself or something y'know? Sent at 12:36 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : I'd never dream somebody could make that accusation towards you, Gwaine XD Sent at 12:36 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : ^^ Sent at 12:36 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Merlin, are you free right now? Sent at 12:37 PM

 

 **Merlin** : We're sitting next to each other on the train XD Sent at 12:37 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : But yeah sure I'm free rn. Sent at 12:37 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Good. Because I'm inviting you out for lunch once we reach our stop :) Sent at 12:38 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : You. You are inviting me out? Sent at 12:38 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Yes. Me and You. Just us and nobody else.  Just you and Me having lunch together. Sent at 12:39 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : You're asking me on a date? Sent at 12:39  PM

 

 **Gwaine** : Maybe. Sent at 12:39 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : You're not? Sent at 12:40 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : I mean I could be asking you out. Sent at 12:40 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : For goodness sake, please ask me out like a normal person! Sent at 12:40 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Will you go out with me! Sent at 12:41 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : What? Sent at 12:41 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : I asked you out like a normal person didn't I? Sent at 12:41 PM

 

 **Merlin** : You want us to be boyfriends? Sent at 12:42 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : I asked you out to lunch! Sent at 12:42 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : Oh, so we're just going out for lunch then. Sent at 12:43 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : Yeah! ^^ Sent at 12:43 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : And you don't want us to be dating. Sent at 12:43 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : NO NO I WANT US TO BE BAES. I MEAN GAYS. I MEan YES I do. Sent at 12:45 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : Okay ^//^ So where are you taking me? Sent at 12:45 PM  

 

 **Gwaine** : The chippie ;) Sent at 12:46 PM 

 

 **Merlin** : Oh, how romantic Gwaine XD Sent at 12:46 PM 

 

 **Gwaine** : I know Merlin, I know ;) Sent at 12:47 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine & Merlin fluff for you guys ^^'
> 
> Did you guys like this one? Last chapter you ppl really liked how the convos went down XD 
> 
> I'd like to hear feedback again, last time the comments were motivating and very supportive and I thank you guys for being that way ^^ xox - Sirius


End file.
